Harry Potter and Harry Potters
by DrinkCocoa
Summary: Harry Potter goes to Diagon Alley with his new Defence Against The Dark Arts professor, Harry Potter. There, they meet Mr. Harry Potter. Meanwhile, Dark Lord Harry Potter plans his revenge on Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter and Harry Potters**_

 **Disclaimer:** I'm fairly sure I don't own Star Wars.

 _ **A/N:**_ my first multi-chapter story. It won't be long though. It's going to be around 10 chapters long.

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"Who the hell are you?" screamed Vernon Dursley as he opened the door to his perfectly normal house.

"I'm professor Harry Potter, from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," responded a handsome, tall man in his thirties. The man was wearing a dark robe, covering his whole body.

"Wait, what did you say? You're Harry Potter?"

The man in question only looked at him dryly.

"I believe I know my own name, yes."

To say that Vernon was shocked would be quite an understatement.

"But… how is that possible? Harry Potter is here, in this house!" he said, starting to doubt his sanity.

"That is not important. I came here to get Harry Potter and accompany him to Diagon Alley. And, to be honest, I'm a bit tired of hearing your voice. _Stupefy_ ," the man said and Vernon Dursley fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

"Now, Harry, before we buy your supplies, I'd like to introduce you to someone."

"Umm, okay, who is it?" asked Harry Potter, a scrawny young boy, currently experiencing the most bizarre day of his life.

"Look, it's the person sitting on that bench," the professor said and pointed his finger to a nearby bench. There, on that bench, was sitting someone who looked exactly like Harry Potter, only older. Or younger, depending on which Harry Potter we are comparing him to. The man looked to be in his twenties, nearly thirties, and was wearing an expensive looking suit.

"Good to see you, Potter," said Harry's new professor and the men exchanged polite greetings. They looked like they knew each other fairly well.

"Now, is this who I think it is?" said the unfamiliar man, and Harry's professor replied, "I believe so. Harry, meet Harry Potter."

"Umm… who are you, Mr. Potter?" asked Harry, now even more confused than earlier. "Are you… my cousin or something?" the boy asked another question. The new, still unfamiliar Harry Potter only looked at him funnily, trying to suppress a smirk.

"No, I am your father," the man said and Harry fainted.

* * *

"Well, that was to be expected. Not curious at all, not curious at all…" muttered Ollivander, a really creepy, and really old man.

"Excuse me… what was to be expected?" asked Harry after he finally found a wand that matched him.

"Your wand. It's the same wand that You-Know-Who uses," responded Ollivander sadly.

"And who's that?"

"You-Know-Who. He's a very dark wizard. He killed your parents, but you vanquished him when he tried to kill you. That's why you're famous, Harry."

"Oh… I understand. But what's his real name?" asked Harry.

"His real name, you ask? Well, alright, I will tell you. His real name was… Harry Potter."

"Now, that's just retarded."

* * *

"Rise, my apprentice!" a high pitched, terrifying voice echoed in an empty hall.

"Yes... yes, my lord," a quiet, younger voice responded.

"Is everything going according to my plan?"

"Yes, my lord. Nobody suspects me. I will soon start another year at school."

"Good… Good… You can go, Potter. Soon, our greatest enemy will be no longer."

"Yes, lord Potter. I will make sure that Potter dies when the time comes," said the younger voice and left the hall.

"Yes… I will crush you, Potter. I will crush you, and your name will be forgotten. Everyone will bow to me!" screamed Lord Potter and went to relax at his favourite gay bar.

* * *

Harry Potter wasn't having a great day. Sure, it wasn't all bad. After all, he finally met his son, one Harry Potter. The boy was quite shocked, so they didn't get to spend a lot of time together. And now, he will be gone for several months, as he starts Hogwarts tomorrow. Still, meeting his son was a nice moment. However, the rest of his day was absolutely awful. His potato-selling company went bankrupt, and he was pretty much homeless right now.

"Bad day, huh?" he heard a voice to his left. He turned around and saw a handsome man, around his own age, wearing a pair of fashionable sunglasses.

"Yeah… want a drink?" Harry asked his new companion, and they started to drink together.

After a few awkward minutes, Harry started to feel a bit uneasy, but he wasn't sure why.

"Wait…" he said and looked at the face of his drinking companion. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look kind of familiar…" Harry said and waited for a reply.

"Maybe. What's your name?"

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter," Harry said and waited for the stranger to introduce himself.

"Well… what a coincidence…"

* * *

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, who are you?" a young witch asked him, probably a first year too.

"I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you," he responded and they shook hands. "Can I sit with you? I'm a bit tired and this compartment looks nice."

"Sure! It's not like I'm waiting for someone," said Hermione a bit sadly. "My parents are muggle, so I don't know anyone here."

"Oh, it's okay, I didn't know I was a wizard until last week. Let's be friends!" Harry said with much enthusiasm and his new friend blushed a bit.

* * *

"Hey, can I sit with you? It's the only compartment with so many unoccupied space," said a tall ginger boy as he looked into their compartment.

"No," responded Harry dryly.

"Oh… alright, then you won't see me for the remaining seven years, because the author doesn't really like me that much."

"That sounds good, I have to admit," said Harry and turned his head back to the window.

* * *

"Umm… hi, I'm Neville, can I sit here?" asked a young, chubby boy.

"Sure, Neville, let's be friends!" said Hermione happily and Neville blushed.

* * *

"What are these? _Chocolate Frogs_?" asked Harry, visibly confused by wizarding sweets.

"Yeah, check what card you got!" said Neville, while eating a bunch of snacks himself.

"Umm… I got Harry Potter," Harry said as he looked into the face of his new professor.

"That's cool, he will be teaching us Defence Against The Dark Arts!" said Neville.

"Guys, get changed, we will be arriving at Hogwarts in a few minutes!" said Hermione, quite obviously excited.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they all left the Hogwarts Express and gathered around the train. However, they didn't expect to see the most feared wizard in recent history waiting for them on the platform.

"Hello there…" they heard his voice and half of the student population fainted, some of them screamed, and Ron Weasley died because of a heart attack.

"Holy crap…" whispered Harry and chaos erupted.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry Potter and Harry Potters**_

 **Disclaimer:** I'm fairly sure I don't own Star Wars.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

* * *

"Fred and George Weasley!" they heard a high pitched scream and turned around to see an old witch, dressed in green robes.

"Brother…" started one of the infamous ginger twins.

"I think we fucked up, brother," said the other twin.

"How could you think that making Hagrid look like The Dark Lord was a good idea?" the witch, apparently professor McGonagall, asked them furiously.

* * *

"Before we start The Sorting Ceremony, I'd like to say a few words," said Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, when they finally made it into The Great Hall.

"One of our future students, Ronald Weasley, unfortunately died when you entered the platform. The reason of his tragic death was an heart attack. He died because of a prank made by his brothers, so I regret to inform you, but I have to take 5 points from Gryffindor," he said sadly. "And now, going back on track, The Sorting Hat's song!" he said happily, and the mood changed back to normal.

The Sorting Hat started to sing.

 _"Welcome to my school,_

 _And come closer fool,_

 _They call me Sorting Hat,_

 _You dumb, spoiled brat._

 _I can see what's in your head_

 _I can see your ass is scared_

 _But don't worry give me head_

 _And your ass could be spared._

 _The House system is fairly easy_

 _Like your mother if I may_

 _But don't think that I am cheesy_

 _Knew your father he was gay._

 _Is Gryffindor where you belong,_

 _Where the brave but stupid are_

 _If your dick is not too long_

 _You can get inside my car._

 _Maybe Hufflepuff is what you seek,_

 _Cause you suck at everything_

 _You see danger and you squeak_

 _Bow before me I'm your king._

 _You might end up in Ravenclaw,_

 _Where brains are far too big_

 _Intelligence is their law_

 _I cannot suck my own dick._

 _Or maybe Slytherin is your house,_

 _Where ambitious faggots are_

 _Their cunning is pathetic_

 _And lack of brain is genetic._

 _So put me on, don't be afraid,_

 _You can be my sexy maid_

 _But I cannot give you grades_

 _Cedric dies in the maze!"_

* * *

"Hmm… nice mind, a lot of courage, quite a bit of loyalty… but most importantly… nice shoes, Harry, where'd you get them?" asked the voice in his head.

"Umm… from a shop, I guess…" responded Harry, not sure where this was going.

"Well, with those shoes… I think you won't have any problems in _**SLYTHERIN!**_ "

* * *

"Wake up," Harry heard a gentle voice and opened his eyes.

"I made you breakfast. Eat something and take a shower, I need to get going for now," the man who looked almost exactly like Harry said, and left their hotel room. Harry was startled for a moment, then he remembered what happened last night.

"Damn it…" he said and started to eat his breakfast, while thinking furiously.

"Did I just sleep with a guy that looked almost like me?" he asked and sighed.

"Alright, I will just take a shower and leave. We won't meet again, and it will be fine."

* * *

"Oh, my lord, welcome!" said a tall man with long, almost white hair.

"Lucius. I need to blow off some steam. Let's go to the dueling room," The Dark Lord said, and went to the Malfoy's dueling room without looking back.

"My Lord, what happened, can I help you?" asked Lucius, quite panicked.

"It's not your business. Duel me, Lucius, I'm angry," he said and stood at the center of the small arena.

"Yes, my lord," Lucius responded and walked inside the dueling room.

"Let's begin, shall we?" asked Lord Potter dryly, and started to cast at the same moment.

"Crucio!" he snarled and Lucius Malfoy started to scream.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing in Slytherin, Potter?" asked him a boy, apparently one Draco Malfoy.

"I don't know, what are you doing?" replied Harry, a bit irritated.

"Umm…" Draco didn't quite know what to say, and a black boy sitting next to them snickered.

"I'm Blaise Zabini, Harry, you fucking roasted that nibba, you know that?" he said a bit too enthusiastically.

"What do you mean?" asked him Harry, more confused than irritated now.

"Nothing, homie, but if you ever make a mixtape be sure to let me listen to it. I think it would be fire!" Blaise said and began to eat his chicken.

* * *

"Now, if you are quite full, let me make an important announcement," the headmaster said when they finished eating. "This year, Hogwarts will have the pleasure of hosting the Triwizard Tournament!" he exclaimed happily and students began to whisper furiously.

"Let me introduce you to the delegation from Beauxbatons!" he said and the doors to The Great Hall opened, revealing a very tall woman and 20 beautiful french young witches."

"Damn…" said Blaise while he looked at the french witches.

"And now, let's welcome the delegation from Durmstrang!" the headmaster exclaimed and the doors opened again. The delegation from Durmstrang wasn't nearly as sexy as the one from Beauxbatons, so people didn't cheer quite as much.

"And now, we will choose a champion who will represent each school!" said Albus Dumbledore only a few minutes after the delegations arrived. He pulled out a mysterious artifact from his pocket and began the ceremony. "This artifact will choose the best students from each school, and the ones chosen will become this year's champions."

"Representing Beauxbatons… Harry Potter!" the headmaster said happily and the prettiest witch from that school walked up to stand alongside Dumbledore.

"Representing Durmstrang… Harry Potter!" he said, and a tall, muscular student stood up.

"And now, the moment we all have been waiting for. Representing Hogwarts… Harry Potter!"


End file.
